


My Strange Addiction

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Not that violent but I'm still tagging it, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Smut, Yandere, Yandere!Kazuichi, may be triggering, soudam - Freeform, very self-indulgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like that one tv show, Kazuichi Souda is addicted to swallowing Gundham's cum. I was really bored and I wanted to test my limits of how much spicy I can put into one story. Mild Yandere!Kazuichi and Oblivious!Gundham. Basically, Gundham finds out Kazuichi likes him, they get together but Kazuichi's behaviors only become worse. Gundham finally notices it and puts a stop to his behaviors. I made this like my old relationship where I would do anything to pleasure my boyfriend yet he didn't love me and only used me because I would do stuff to him. Except, Gundham isn't a piece of shit so he helps Kazuichi break the pattern of hurting himself and helps him with his hypersexuality.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	My Strange Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> If you are from the discord server, I am so sorry if you read this.

Kazuichi Souda was a strange man to say the least. He was a pink-haired, sharp toothed mechanic, a pervert and was in love with the princess of Hope’s Peak Academy. Key word: _was in love._ Thinking back on it, he has absolutely no idea how he had a crush on her. She was hardly ever nice to him. She was pretty and she was a princess. There was probably more to her but Kazuichi never understood her weird obsession with serial killers or her strange attraction to the dark arts. It just wasn’t natural for a princess to like that kind of stuff. It was probably that kind of thinking that caused Sonia to hate him. Either way, strange was an understatement to how he felt when he found that he was in love with Gundham Tanaka.

He hated the stupid breeder with all his fury. Yet, that didn’t stop him from getting butterflies anytime he looked at him, face flushing anytime he accidently touched him, waiting until he was busy feeding his hamsters so he could get a nice whiff of his neck. It wasn’t that bad, as least that's what he kept saying to himself. They got closer overtime, somehow he didn’t catch on. Nobody did. One day, Gundham invited him to his dorm room. It only made Kazuichi’s obsession worse. They were doing some make up work since Kazuichi often injured himself while being distracted by Gundham. Little did he know that working with him only made it worse. He couldn’t focus on the work. He had taken off his blazer and scarf, revealing his neck, glistening with sweat. God how much he just wanted to forget everything and kiss that neck, bruise it with his razor sharp teeth. He kept calm for the most part. Gundham was sitting next to him on the bed. He could fuck him right now. If he wanted it, of course. He wouldn’t want to hurt his beloved. _Beloved? That was new._ Either way, his mind was plagued with these dirty thoughts. God, how much he wanted to make Gundham squirm under him. Those thoughts only fueled his raging erection and he couldn't take it anymore.

“I have to go! To the bathroom! Now!” he quickly ran to his bathroom as he shut the door and locked it. He went to the toilet and he thought to himself, ‘Just one quick session, then it’ll be over.’ He unzipped his jumpsuit as he pulled the pants down along with his boxer as his member lazily flopped out of his boxers. He quickly started palming himself as he turned the palming into stroking, “Oooh fuck~” He moaned out as he tried to make himself cum so he wouldn’t make Gundham suspisous. That’s when he noticed Gundham’s scarf on the door entrance. Gundham’s scarf, Gundham’s scent, Gundham’s sweat. He bit his lips as he reached out to his scarf as he wrapped it around his neck. He took a big inhale as his nose was filled with Gundham’s scent. “Nggh fuuuuck~” He took the end near his chest as he wrapped it around his member, stroking himself faster. “Hah… fuck.. Gundham… nngh.. more please..” The friction from the scarf and his dry length was torture but god it was almost like it really were Gundham jacking him off. “Gundham! Yes… oh fuck…. Gundham!” He was getting too loud but he was in too much pleasure to even care. He finally finished, releasing his cum inside the toilet as he quickly flushed it. Very quickly, he put his clothes back on as he put Gundham’s scarf back on the door. He quickly washed his hands as he took a final inhale of the scarf as he walked out.

His heart dropped once he saw the situation he had caused. Gundham had his knees up to his chest, his face was crimson red, he was burying his face in his knees as he tried to form a sentence, refusing to make eye-contact with the mechanic. “T-tamer of automations, u-unfortunately, the bathroom isn’t… isn’t soundproof. I am so sorry.” _Why was he apologizing for?_ “Fuck, Tanaka, I am so sorry. I’ll leave.” He said, quickly grabbing his papers from the desk as he turned to the door.

“Wait, I must know before you leave! How would you explain your feelings towards me?” _God I want to fuck you so badly. I want to tie you up and ride you until you cum deep inside of me. I want to fuck your tight little hole until you can’t walk anymore. I want to abuse that beautiful neck of yours._

“I guess you could say I have a crush on you. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now and I guess I got overwhelmed being so close to you. I just really wanted to,” _Eat you out, make you cum with only my finger, make you wear a vibrator all day while I watch your lewd faces from the toy inside of your ass._ “I really wanted to kiss ya.” 

He finally looked at him, “You can do so, if you desire it.” Kazuichi looked at him with a shocked face. _He had caught Kazuichi masturbating to him and he still wanted to kiss him?_ He probably shouldn’t be questioning it, a kiss is a kiss. He walked over to Gundham lifting up his face as he leaned down to his face. Lips only a couple of inches away. _Fuck_. He closed his eyes as he cupped his face and very gently he kissed him. He felt as Gundham dropped his knees and stood up, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. He could feel his erection through his pants. Then it hit him, he was hard because of him. Gundham heard him moaning out his name. So, Gundham also returned these feelings. Feeling more confident than embarrassed now, he held onto Gundham’s neck as he started rubbing his now hardening cock onto Gundham’s boner. And that's how that day went. Gundham later confessed his feelings after they were tired from the dry humping. Then, they gotten together and they stayed together for over two months. However, Kazuichi’s obsessive behavior only gotten worse.

Kazuichi was currently lying on his bed with Gundham. He had invited him over to watch a movie but the date went less watching and more desperately trying to mate each other. They were still fully clothed, tongue playfully dancing behind their mouths, arms feeling each’s body, erections squeezed on the other’s body weight. They often had sex, mostly just oral however. Kazuichi couldn’t explain it but he loved swallowing Gundham’s sperm. He felt like he would go insane if he didn’t have any in a while. It really made Kazuichi think he was crazy. He would hungirly bob his head around his lover’s shaft, trying his hardest to make him finish inside. But this time, he wanted to try something new, something so perverted that just the thought of his made his member twitch.

It was strange how after all the time, Kazuichi and Gundham still took it slow, waiting until both of them were ready before they even started to rub themselves on each other. It was kind of sweet how they could still find pleasure in just making out. Kazuichi slowly pushes off Gundham as he sits up on the bed. “Take off your clothes please,” Gundham gives him a strange look. Kazuichi had never asked him to take off his clothes. He either pulled them off of him or Gundham took them off. He still obliges, however, he didn't mind if Kazuichi was planning something. He took off his clothes, leaving them on the bed next to, until he was only in his boxers. He had bought Gundham a pair of underwear since he always felt jealous whenever someone was near him ever since he found out the breeder hardly wore underwear.

“Underwear, too.” Gundham blushes, _fucking blushes even though Gundham could fuck him so hard that he would have to take the next day off just to heal,_ as he pulls the boxers down. He licks his lips as he sees Gundham’s member, already slickened with pre-cum. It was almost hilarious how much pre-cum he made. He didn’t even need lube before jacking off. Almost made Souda jealous but then he remembered that he forbad Gundham from touching himself. Well, not forbad, he wasn’t crazy of course. He had simply said that if he was ever in need of relief, he was to go to Kazuichi and Kazucihi alone. Only Kazuichi could touch him.

Kazuichi then snapped out of his trail of thoughts when he noticed that he was visibly drooling on himself. He quickly wipes the drool off his lips as he takes off his jumpsuit and hands it over to Gundham, “Wear it.” Gundham quickly takes it from him as he puts it on and zips it up. “Nngh, it’s small, it’s too tight.” The zipper falls down as he raises his arm slightly, revealing his bare chest. _God he was fucking hot_. He takes a good look at him. His sleeves were almost to his shoulders, his member was perfectly pictured through the tight jumpsuit, pressed up against his stomach. 

Kazuichi reaches his arm toward him as he starts stroking him through the cloth of his jumpsuit as he bucks up into Kazuichi’s touch trying to get more friction. “Mmph, Kazucihi, your jumpsuit is so tiny, it’s almost painful.” Kazuichi twitched when he heard that word, he didn't want his lover to be in pain. He didn’t mind if he went through pain though, he deserved it. He deserved to be hurt. “Should I stop?” He asked the man, looking deep into his heterochromatic eyes.

“No, continue.” He moans quietly as he squeezes the man’s member, rubbing him as hard as he could. He groans slightly as he squirms around in his hand. God, it made Kazuichi feel so powerful. Making him fall beneath him. “Kazuichi, the pleasure is too much. I am finishing soon.” He tries to pull down the jumpsuit zipper but Kazuichi uses his other hand to stop him. “Keep it on,” Gundham gives a look of confusion again. “But there will be sperm on your work clothes.” Kazuichi gives an off-putting smile as he quickens his pace. “That's the best part, Gundham. I want you to jizz all over my clothes. You know better than everyone else that I never wash my jumpsuit, now you’ll be a part of me forever.” Gundham’s face turns to a look of concern and then total shock but it was too late. He finishes inside of Kazuichi’s jumpsuit. The look on Kazuichi’s face is despair-inducing. His smile has an evil intent behind it. His eyes look unnatural, like they didn’t belong on him.

He starts silently chuckling to himself while he pulls down the zipper revealing the cum all over Gundham’s stomach. He reaches over to lick it up but is stopped by Gundham’s hand on his forehead. “Kazuichi, are you feeling, alright?” he questions him but doesn’t dare move his hand.

“Of course, I feel amazing, Gundham.” he grins showing off his teeth. 

“Are you 100% sure, my dark consort? You seem unhinged.”

“Unhinged? No of course not! I’m perfectly fine.” Gundham thinks back to all the other times they had become intimate and finally realized it.

“Kazuichi, you are not okay. You need help.” Gundham quickly throws Kazuichi’s jumpsuit in his laundry basket. He lets out a loud scream as he tries to grab it but is stopped by Gundham’s arms. ”Kazuichi, the jumpsuit is filthy. The way you are reacting to an article of clothing proves you are unwell.” He quickly takes Kazuichi with him to his dresser as he puts on an oversized shirt on Kazuichi and he quickly puts on some sweatpants and a shirt.

“Gundham! Where are we going?” he says as Gundham drags him outside of his dorm room. He doesn’t answer as he walks Kazuichi over to a room and walks in.

  
  


****

  
  


“This is... I can’t..” Kazuichi looks towards the ground. The school therapist puts down her notes as she continues, “I am sorry, Souda but unfortunately, you are unstable. You put others needs first to the point where you become unhealthy. I am unsure whether or not, you and Gundham need to either break off your relationship or spend lots of time apart.”

He looks over to Gundham, he sees the tears slowly falling down from his eyes. “Kazuichi, I must ask. Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do! What kind of question is it?”

“One day, during intercourse, you mentioned my skills in the bedroom have something to do with me being the Ultimate Breeder. Is that all you see me for? Just some toy for you to play with.” He looks at him directly, tears falling down, his eyeliner running down his face.

“I-.” Kazuichi couldn’t speak. _Did he love Gundham?_

“Please do this one last thing for me. Tell me five, no, seven reasons why you love me. I want you to prove to me that you love me.” His face was covered in his tears as he didn’t dare wipe them away. _Just 7 reasons. God he might lose Gundham all because of him being so stupid. No, I am not stupid. I deserve to be happy too. And Gundham makes me happy. I just have to prove that the happiness doesn’t hurt me._

“I-I-I love the way y-you can talk for hours and hours about your hamsters and I can never get bored of you.” He looks away from Kazuichi as he raises up a finger. _One down, six to go._ “I love the way you come inside my dorm room whenever I overwork myself and you make me some tea and you cuddle with me until I fall asleep. I love the way you help me with my schoolwork whenever I fuck up. I love the way you helped me get over my fears of animals and you let me pet your Devas!” _Four down, three to go._ “I love the way you make me a snack when I get so busy in my work. I love the way you play with my hair and helped me find the right kind of products so it wouldn’t be so dead. And lastly, I love your confidence, I love how you can be yourself even when others make fun of you and I love how you still love me even after all that shit I did to Sonia, you forgave me.”

“That’s eight, Kazuichi.” He said as he grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tightly. “You aren’t a bad person. You just have some trauma that made you this way. Would you like to talk about it?” It all clicked together in Kazuichi’s mind.

“When I was younger, my dad used to tell me that I was useless, that I would never be loved, not even by him. He said that I would probably be used as a personal fleshlight. Not only that but some of the kids in my school would call me useless, I couldn’t make any sales in bikes, my family was poor all the time. I guess it kind of caused me to be like this.” Gundham only held him closer as he pushed his hair back.

“I forgive you, Kazuichi. Please stop crying.” _Crying?_ He didn’t even realize he was crying but he couldn’t help but wipe some of the tear’s on Gundham’s shirt.

“I think the best course of action is Kazuichi stays in his dorm room for a month, he’ll have his assignments and class notes dropped off, no contact with Gundham at all, meals will be dropped off as well to prevent you from seeing each other.” The therapist said.

“A month?” Kazuichi almost yelled.

“Kazuichi, we’ll be fine. You’ll have some time to figure out your feelings and some more time to understand what you want our relationship to be like.” Gundham held his closer but then grabbed his chin and brought his lips to meet his. “This will have to be goodbye, my dark prince.”

“Goodbye...”

  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


It had been a month and Kazuichi was sitting on his bed waiting for Gundham’s arrival. He then heard a knock at the door before it opened and closed.

“Hello, my consort.” Gundham had said when he walked up to him, “that is, if you still want to be my consort.”

Kazuichi smiles as he pulls him down for a kiss. “I understand my feelings now, Gundham. I love you, I really do. I am so sorry for everything I put you through.”

“As I have already said, I forgive you.” He said reciprocating the kiss, making it more intense. “I have missed you, my love.”

That night, they shared another act of love, this time with less lust and more intimate. Gundham took care of Kazuichi. Making him feel appreciated. After a while, their relationship became better. It was no longer a strange obsession with Gundham. Kazuichi could say without a doubt that he loved Gundham. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
